


One Shot: Makoto's Punishment

by godlessAdversary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Makoto is worried that Ren is spending too much time with Sumire.Is he cheating on her?The Best Girl has to defend her title.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 25





	One Shot: Makoto's Punishment

“I am sorry!”

Makoto followed Ren, who was laughing at what just happened.

“I know what I did was wrong!”

“Hahaha! Wrong is a short description. It was a disaster of Akechi levels!”

“C’mon! It wasn’t that bad.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ever since Sumire Yoshizawa joined their group of friends Makoto began getting worried that Ren and Sumire were becoming too close. Of course, Ren has been close to everyone in the group, and whenever Makoto questioned him about his interactions with women like Kawakami Ren would say something about an “Arcana”, whatever that is._

_However, with Yoshizawa things were different. Makoto still had vague memories about what happened when Dr. Maruki warped reality for his own twisted goals, but what she remembers besides being so happy were two things: 1)she told Sae that she and Joker weren’t dating (“Why the fuck did I said that?!”) and 2)that Ren spend a lot of time with Sumire and Akech while she and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were acting like fools in a saccharine fake reality._

_“Does Ren like Sumire?”_

_This question only lasted for a few weeks, and after that summer road trip adventure around Japan the two lovers began making plans to live together and attend college._

_Then Sumire returned to Tokyo._

_“Ren, you seem tired.”_

_“Sumire put me on a training of hell.”_

  
  


_They were doing gymnastics of course, right?_

  
  


_“I prepared dinner.”_

_“Ugh… I am sorry. I'm stuffed. Yoshizawa cooked lunch today. Too much.”_

  
  


_The two were spending so much time together it seemed suspicious._

_“Where were you today?”_

_“I went to do some shopping with Sumire. She says I have a good eye for fashion.”_

  
  


_Makoto’s jealousy was difficult hide now. It was at this point that she began to stalk Ren again._

_The stalking kind of paid off once Makoto saw Ren meeting with Sumire at the expected place. Usually seeing Ren hug other women like Ann, Futaba, or Haru, seems harmless to Makoto, but the red headed gymnast seemed suspicious._

_“There you are, Ren. Either this is going to be a painful break up, or I will have to apologize for being so jealous.”_

_Makoto’s plans of spying on them backfired since Ren noticed her and decided to play along. He whispered to Sumire ‘my queen is spying on us, so follow my lead’._

_The leader of the Phantom Thieves and the gymnast ran towards the alleys of Harajuku while giggling like little kids. Makoto chased after them worried about what they were planning to do._

_“Oh my precious Sumire Yoshizawa, what will we do if we get caught.”_

_“I don’t know, my sweetheart sugar honey!”_

_Makoto was in full tears desperately seeking for her boyfriend and the redheaded homewrecker. Once she found them at a flower shop she got really angry._

_“I found you, you fucking cheater!”_

_Makoto slapped Ren really hard._

_“Wow, that really hurt, babe.”_

_“Senpai, I think it was a bad idea to continue with this prank.” said Sumire._

_Makoto was speechless._

_“Prank?”_

_“We saw you at close distance. You haven’t improved in hiding yourself since last year.”_

_“Then why… what are you two doing here?”_

_Sumire was holding a bouquet of flowers._

_“I asked senpai to help me decide what flowers I could buy for my sister.”_

_It was at that moment that Makoto knew… she fucked up._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at their apartment.

“I am really sorry for accusing you of cheating on me with Yoshizawa.”

“Well, I guess I should have said I was helping her prepare for the remembrance of her sister. She has so little time to be in Tokyo, so she wanted to do something special before she has to go to a competition on the United States.”

“I shouldn’t have been so jealous.”

Makoto sat on their bed and hold her knees directly to her face to cover in shame.

“I forgive you.” said Ren, and later he gave her a kiss on her head.

“It-It’s just that I feel like I haven’t been there for you when bad things happen. You always save me when I am in trouble, but when you are in need of help I am barely there.”

“Is this about the Maruki situation?”

Makoto nodded.

“We have talked about this, Mako. It’s okay to have selfish desires.”

“It’s not about that, it’s… about what I said to you.”

It took some seconds for Ren to realize what she meant.

“Ooooooooh! Yeah. Though it makes sense you don’t remember us dating when your memory is modified by a psychiatrist with godlike powers.”

“I still feel bad I wasn’t there for you when all that started. Even Akechi was there!”

“He was revived by Maruki… Kinda? I don’t know if he is alive or not. I think I saw him at the train station.”

“Ren, the point is I want to be there for you when you need me. I want feel I am giving and not just receiving. I like when you give me flowers and chocolates, and when you take me on fancy dates, but I want to be a good girlfriend too.”

“Hey.”

Joker put an arm around his girlfriend.

“You really are a good girlfriend. Who else can punch people like a badass?”

“Oh shut up!”

Joker began tickling Makoto and she fell on her back on the bed.

“Hahaha… So… Are we okay now? I promise I won’t stalk you again.”

“Well, I was thinking about an appropriate punishment.”

“What kind of punishment?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh goph yef!” said Makoto through her taped mouth.

Makoto was wearing black underwear with lingerie, and her arms and legs were tied with rope and tape. Joker has been spanking her ass for the past 5 minutes.

“Do you like this?”

Makoto nodded with tears in her eyes.

“Good.”

Joker took off the tape of Makoto’s mouth and began kissing her passionately. After he retired his lips from her she was desperately seeking to kiss him more.

“We are just getting started, my love.”

Joker lifted his queen and accomodated her on a comfortable position over their bed. This was going to be a long night of love making and BDSM.

“Yoshizawa may be a gymnast, but you are really flexible, my Queen.”

“You are such a naughty boy, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the last part of this short story doesn't cause a mood whiplash.


End file.
